My Sacrificed Heart
by Werewolf of Midnight
Summary: AU. Cielo is the infamous shadow thief without any traces. Tsunayoshi meets Reborn the infamous hitman. With the curse within his heart, could they meet their happy ending? R27 and a bit one sided 7227. Dedicated to Reborn and Tsuna's birthdays!


**My Sacrificed Heart**

**Part 1**

Tonight is another night of chaos sourced by the infamous shadow thief, Cielo. And another successful stealing night without traces. All policemen gathering around a tall building in order to catching the sly thief, though the said thief already gone.

Standing on the tree branch is the said shadow thief. His black mask decorated in diamonds gleaming brightly under the moonlight, his victorious smirk could be seen. Then the clouds start gathering on the moon. After the moonlight finally returned, all that left on the branch is a piece of paper with orange flame drawing smirking on the reader mocking them.

"**I win again pawns~"**

* * *

Tsunayoshi is just a normal manager of a normal bakery yet at the same time abnormal. This is because of the most delicious bakery he made.

Today is another day of selling his products. With a sunny smile he opened his shop.

"Another beautiful day for my bakery. Hope people will come again today!"

People start entering his shop to taste different breads he bakes everyday.

He approaches his best friends with smile that will bring the sun to shame. "Ohayo Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna greets happily. They, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi are Tsuna's best friends ever since elementary. They blush at their best friend's sunny and radiating smile. _'He's as cute as ever...'_

"O-ohayo Tsuna-sama!" Hayato greets back. Takeshi friendly smiles at him though it couldn't rival Tsuna's smile. "Ohayo Tsuna!"

Then they start their everyday conversation. They converse until it was time for his best friends to works.

"Sayonara! Please come again!"

* * *

It finally time for the closing. As he walk on the deserted road towards his home at night, Tsuna suddenly approached by a group of disgusting-looking delinquents. All of them have lust in their dark eyes.

'Hello sweetie~" said ugly delinquent number 1. Tsuna starts shivering with fear. "W-what do you w-w-want?"

The second guy walks towards him until they are face to face. "Oh nothing fancy~ We just wanted your..."

The last guy continue, "... virginity."

Suddenly all of them grab his arms and drag him towards a dark alley.

"Let me go! Please! Anybody HELP ME!"

Before they could start their disgusting intention, a bullet passes through between the hideous delinquents and their supposed-raped-victim.

* * *

Reborn is the infamous hitman that will not let even a soul of his hit list away. This makes everybody respect and fear him. Nobody is suicidal in this world after all, unless they are lost souls who lost their hope for the future. These people are what he would call 'Pathetic'.

This is another night of his day. He was strolling around the deserted road of Namimori. Why he is in Namimori? Because there's a rumor saying there's a bakery that sold the most delicious bakes in the world at Namimori.

Don't misunderstand. He is an espresso lover, not bread lover. But his boss tasked him to buy him the products of the bakery. So he had to come to the small town. Though due to the delay of his plane from Sicily to Namimori, he arrives too late because the bakery already closed.

As he was strolling around, he suddenly heard scrams of fear. He may be a hitman, but he still has his heart.

He runs towards the source of the screams, and he was 3 hideous guys trying to rip off the clothes of a smaller boy. When he saw the beautiful face of the struggling boy filled with fear, he feels rage. So without warning he shots a bullet from his trusted gun.

* * *

The first ugly delinquent hiss at Reborn. "What do ya want?! Can't ya see we're busy! Go away ya freak!" Nobody would normally see people wearing dark suit in this town at night, unless it was Halloween. And it's not Halloween yet.

Reborn snapped. _'How dare those ugly guys called me a freak?! I'll teach them a lesson NOT to mess up with the greatest hitman!'_ With that thought, he starts shooting at them but purposely missed his shots. But it's seems those ugly AND stupid don't understand their situation, yet. "Hahaha! You missed! Let me shows you the right way of shooting!" said ugly delinquent number 3.

He snatches his cheap gun from his pocket and starts shooting at Reborn, but he easily dodges all of them. All of them are shocked, and then ugly delinquent number 2, or the leader of the ugly and stupid delinquents, orders the rest to shot at him. He obeyed them.

When the leader put the unconscious brunet on his shoulder, his world went black.

* * *

Tsuna wake up in a stranger's room, though he doesn't notices it.

"Ugh... I had a strange dream~" He moves his body to sit on the comfortable bed. "I dreamed about a man in black shooting 3 delinquents that wanted to rape me~!"

"That's not a dream, dame!"

He blinks. And blinks. And blinks a little bit more. Then...

"HHIIIIIEEEEE! Where am I?!" Tsuna glances back and forth around the elegant room. It looks like a 5-stars room –no. It's definitely a 5-stars suite!

He looks back at the man sitting on the couch across him. He has sharp dark eyes, a pair of curly sideburns, a handsome face, spiky black hair, black slacks and white shirt. He is handsome!

But Tsuna doesn't think so. "Who are you?" he asked with a cute expression that screams 'Fuck me master!' Reborn looks unaffected but don't be fooled! If someone focuses more they could see the slight pink color covering his cheeks.

"Why should I tell you?" He wants the cute boy to not asking about it again. He's a hitman, and he doesn't give his name so casually. It's like taking yellow pacifier that held strong power to keep the world balancing from a cursed infant!

'_Where the hell that comes from?' _He asked mentally.

"Because I don't want to call you mister! It sounded awkward!" That brings Reborn back to Earth.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. "Isn't it rude to ask for others name when you doesn't tell yours?" Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

"G-gomennasai! Hie! I forgot!" He apologizes countless of time until Reborn get tired of it. "Quit it. If you're sorry, introduce yourself rather than apologizing like this."

If possible Tsuna would blush redder than the color of tomato he is. "So-!" A warning looks makes him stop. "My n-name i-is T-Tsunayoshi!"

Reborn sigh. _'Can't he talk normally without the stuttering?'_

"Of course I can mister!"

Reborn blinked. Did he just read his mind?

"You're too easy to read mister."

Ok, this is awkward. _'It seems the one I saved is a mind-reader-!'_

"I told you before mister! I'm not a mind reader! Your face tells all of them!"

'_...Does this mean I'm getting rusty?'_

"No. I'm just too awesome!" Tsuna's sunny smile illuminating the whole room like a mini-sun.

"What's your name mister?" Is it him or is the boy in front of him looks cuter than the cutest rabbit in the world? _'Stop blushing Reborn!'_ Fortunately Tsuna ignores it.

After a long discussion inside his head...

"...Reborn."

Tsuna's smile struck his heart deeper than before.

"Nice to meet you Reborn!"

* * *

Ever since that day, they become close friends. Everyday Reborn would come to his bakery to taste the delicious espresso he specifically made for him.

Their days will have to end. Reborn is going to Italy after buying all Tsuna's creations his boss wanted.

"Hope we will meet again Reborn."

Reborn smirks at him. "We will."

* * *

'After a month of disappearing, Cielo finally back! Will he stole the burning sun of shadow, the Sun Arcobaleno Pacifier?' The reporter said in front of the camera.

Loud sirens could be heard and once again a precious Arcobaleno Pacifier is gone. Though this will be the last one.

'And once again Cielo the Shadow Thief manages to escapes us and stealing the target!'

* * *

At the basement of a house, a figure could be seen. His dark cape hangs on his shoulder motionless. His mask on the table besides him, glowing despite the lack of light.

The lights went on and Tsunayoshi was revealed. Unlike his usual warm caramel eyes, it was a pair of cold sunset eyes. He also is wearing a crazy grin.

He stands in front of 3 glass tables. The one at his left front is 7 winged rings with rainbow colored gems. The other at his right front is 6 rainbows without orange colored gems and a different ring with blue gem at the middle and 6 colors of rainbows divided by 2 at each side of it.

The final one, the one in front of him is 6 rainbow colored pacifiers, all will be completed with the yellow pacifier in his palm.

"**Soon my dearest. Soon, and you will be mine for eternity! Ahahahaha!"**


End file.
